Matrimonio no matrimonio
by El Circulo Monotono
Summary: Algo le ha impedido a Inuyasha seguir con los trámites se su boda y no es nada menos el hecho de que está casado ¡y con su mejor ene-amigo de toda la vida, Sesshomaru! ¿Cómo reaccionarán la prometida de Inuyasha y la esposa de Sesshomaru al enterarse del pequeño embrollo problemático en el que están metidos esos dos hombres?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son nuestros sino de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este fanfic fue creado en el grupo de Facebook 'El Círculo Monótono' en el cual escribimos, leemos y hablamos de muchas cosas tales como fanfics, fandoms, música y demás. Son cordialmente invitados/as para unirse, sólo entren al perfil donde está el link o búsquennos en la red social.

Fanfic hecho por **BelleParanoia**, **Miss Bunny-Bany**, **Akari Yumei** y **Shitami-chan-Onne-sama.**

**Notas preliminares:** Para mejor entendimiento con respecto a las leyes presentes diremos que este fic está situado en California de los Estados Unidos. Lo decimos por aparte porque dentro del fic no hubo posibilidades de hacerlo. Ignoramos el hecho de que los personajes posean nombres y apellidos japoneses y que aún vivan en tal país de América.

* * *

**Matrimonio no matrimonio**

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. El correo en su computadora era real y claro. Y no le importaba que fuera un poco largo, lo que más le impactaba era las líneas: _"Usted no puede contraer matrimonio con otra persona además de su actual esposo o esposa. En este estado se prohíbe la poligamia y el incumplir con la norma lo lleva a un quebrantamiento de leyes así como a llevarla o llevarlo a la justicia."_

¿Esposo? ¿Cuándo pasó? No recuerda haber ido a Las Vegas o algo similar. Lo peor es que no podía ser un error ya que reportó la idea siete veces, y siendo esta la octava tenía que ser algo real. Inuyasha estaba casado y no podía creer cuál era su esposo, porque sí, él estaba registrado como la esposa.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —Se preguntó Inuyasha mientras caminaba por su habitación dando vueltas mientras se agarraba el cabello—. Esto no puede estar pasando, pero es la octava vez que me mandan este mensaje. No puede ser una equivocación. Aún peor —dijo parando en seco— ¿Qué dirá Kagome cuando se entere?

De seguro cancelaría su matrimonio.

—Querido, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Estás hablando con alguien? —En ese momento entró Kagome.

¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Cómo podría mostrarle cara y decirle que no se podrían casar por la simple y sencilla razón de que él ya estaba casado?

—¿Estás seguro? —Insistió.

Inuyasha sabía que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Se removió nervioso en el asiento, si le contaba, de seguro lo iba a odiar para siempre...

—Uh... Sí...sólo —tiritó—. Yo... Tengo que decirte algo importante, Kagome.

Se formó un largo silencio. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, mas Kagome le echaba miradas para que este prosiguiera a contarle lo que éll trataba de ignorar. Y es que decirle sería un pase para cavar su tumba a tres metros bajo tierra. Él la amaba y no quería que por una estúpida equivocación de una lerda recepcionista su relación de tantos años se derrumbara. Además, ¿qué persona con cuatro dedos de frente no se da cuenta que él era hombre? ¿Acaso esa ignorante mujer no entendía que esas miradas que le echaba a Sesshomaru ese día no eran de "pareja romántica" sino de "vete al infierno"? ¡Deberían despedir a esa tipa por estar cavando su tumba!

—¿Puedo ver lo que hay ahí? —Dijo acercándose un poco a él e Inuyasha sólo pudo ponerse más nervioso y estático frente a la muchacha.

Su mente era un caótico lugar donde sólo pensaba en que esos serían los últimos momentos de su vida.

—Yo no... No fue a propósito...es que no sé...

Kagome entendió que si quería saber lo que atormentaba a su futuro esposo debía revisar la computadora. Así que se acercó curiosa para ver lo que Inuyasha trataba de tomar como un condenado error y no como la verdad que era: Estaba casado con Sesshomaru, su ene-amigo desde la infancia.

—¡¿Que estás qué?! —Gritó Kagome escandalizada.

—No me mates...—sí, eso fue lo único que pudo decir.

—¡Dime que es un broma de tú y tus amigos y pensaré en dejarte vivir!

—Cariño...—Inuyasha palideció y se moría por dentro porque sabía que moriría por fuera—. Te prometo que no fue a propósito…—miró con terror a su novia roja de cólera, su voz demostraba miedo-. La recepcionista…ella…el viaje…¿te acuerdas?

—¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Inuyasha?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan sinvergüenza como para mirarme a los ojos después de esto?! ¡No quiero ninguna excusa barato como eso del viaje! Aprovechaste el viaje para casarte con él ¡¿verdad?!

Inuyasha negó con fuerza incontrolable.

—Fue un error, la mujer pensó que éramos pareja y nos colocó así.

Un tic se formó en la cara de Kagome, pidió a Dios la paciencia necesaria para no matar al hombre delante de ella. Se sentía humillada, engañada, si Inuyasha le hubiera dicho desde un principio que tenía una relación amorosa con su mejor ene-amigo ella lo hubiera entendido... ¡¿Pero esto?!

Inuyasha se preparaba para recibir un golpe mortal con sólo ver la cara de su novia engañada. Y es que ella no sólo tenía un buen gancho físico, sino que si quería sus palabras podían ser mordaces. Y justo cuando la mujer estaba a punto de dar su golpe verbal un portazo que resonó por todo el lugar detuvo el murmullo del enojo de Kagome y los sollozos de despedida de Inuyasha.

—Aquí el único que puede matar a este engendro de la mismísima estupidez soy yo.  
Y ahí estaba Sesshomaru, casi podría verse con un aura de maldad en busca de venganza alrededor suyo.

_"Lo que me faltaba"_ —Ladró Inuyasha mentalmente.

El asqueroso hombre con el ego alto se encontraba al apoyado de la pared. Con sus orbes ámbar brillando como llamas y su rostro con una tranquilidad perturbadora. Podía jurar que detrás de él escondía una metralleta esperando el momento perfecto para matarlo a balazos.

—Espero que tengas un buen argumento para defenderte —habló con voz ronca el albino. Su voz era una filosa arma blanca; tan relajada pero a la vez tan furiosa que era difícil distinguir si quería matarlo rápido o hacerlo agonizar de dolor.

Aunque eso ya no costaba mucho, ya que a Inuyasha le estaba comenzando a dar una fuerte jaqueca por todo el conflicto que se estaba formulando en el tenso ambiente de aquel álgido apartamento.

—Dime, Kagome, ¿de qué manera prefieres quedarte viuda? ¿Desmembramiento o un balazo en la cabeza?

InuYasha palideció considerablemente. Debía estar en una pesadilla y una en la que el perro de Sesshomaru, su ene-migo, le estaba sonriendo "feliz" a su prometida. Tragó un nudo, ah no, perdonen, su "marido" le estaba sonriendo a su prometida. Comenzó a tirarse de los cabellos al ver cómo Kagome se acercaba al hombre y le hacía las señas de tirar de algo.

—¿Se puede salir impune de un asesinato? —La mujer volteó con una mirada significativa.

Que Dios le diera alguna chispa de paciencia para que no desatara su furia. O juraba, como que se llamaba Kagome Higurashi, que Inuyasha jamás volvería a caminar como mínimo.

—Kagome, amiga mía, Naraku Onigumo es el juez.

Dijo mordaz. La sonrisita desquiciada de Sesshomaru se ensanchó, oh sí, esto se ponía bueno.

—¡S-Sesshomaru, no te hagas el angelito, vil demonio! —Tragó duro al ver como la mirada del albino se hacía aún más fría y afilada.

—¿Quién fue el que nos registró en el maldito hotel? ¿Yo? ¡No, fue un idiota con cara de pendejo quien nos puso como pareja en el jodido papeleo! —Acusó frunciendo el ceño.

Inuyasha se sorprendió visiblemente ante el lenguaje. Valla que debería estar verdaderamente furioso como para estar a punto de mentarle la madre.

—Así que para acabarla, —Kagome giró la cabeza— ¡¿TÚ fuiste quien los registro?! ¡¿Que acaso lo amas en secreto?! ¡Y un momento, Sessomaru Taisho! —Lo apuntó con dedo acusatorio— ¿Porque demonios no lo hiciste tú? ¡¿Quién me afirma que no tenías planeado quitármelo?! Algo me decía que esas revolcadas en el suelo que se daban cuando éramos adolescentes no eran golpes. —Tomó su cabeza y sollozó— ¿Y por qué yo? ¡Ah no! ¡Pero de mi cuenta corre de que ustedes me las pagan! —Gritó a los dos hombres que ya estaban ambos pegados a la pared, ¿cuándo llego el otro? Sólo Dios sabe— ¡Kagura sabrá esto! ¡Sí, Sesshomaru, le diré a tu mujer que eres un jodido Homosexual bígamo!

Kagome sonrió letal al ver que no solo su amado estaba pálido y temblando. Sino que el hombre más alto tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y su piel estaba blanca como el papel.

—E-espera, Kagome —levantó las manos en son de paz.

Sesshomaru no le tenía miedo a su esposa, no, nunca. Sólo era que estaba seguro que el apodo de Rin, "Kagura", no era por mero cariño. No, esa mujer tenía fuerza formidable y bien tenían claro sus víctimas que cuando se enojaba parecía que se desataba un huracán. Miró de reojo a Inuyasha; oh, Dios bendito, estaba temblando y con buenas razones.

—N-no tenemos por qué decirle a Rin...

—_No es necesario, Kagome-chan_.

Inuyasah corrió detrás de una enojada Kagome. Dejando a un atónito Sesshomaru mirando la puerta abierta a su lado. Rin Taisho, esposa de Sesshomaru, hacía acto de presencia con unos cuantos papeles en las manos.

—Ho-hola, Kagu...Rin… De seguro quieres una explicación a tod—

—Lo lamento, Inuyasha, pero no es contigo con quien tengo que hablar. —cortó, aparentemente calmada—. Sesshomaru —volteó a ver a su esposo, mirándolo fijamente—. Este día estaba haciendo unos trámites con respecto a lo de ponerle tu apellido a nuestro bebé. Pero algo salió mal, ¿sabes?, al parecer en este estado aún no es legal la Bigamia.

Tragó un nudo. Si Inuyasha le tenía miedo a Kagome de manera tan efímera, era porque aún no conocía a su cuñada a punto de quiebre. Aunque de alguna u otra forma decidió volver a apartarse de la joven y acercarse a Sesshomaru nuevamente.

—Rin, querida, —habló Kagome un poco tranquila, la mencionada la volvió a ver—. ¿Qué tal si le damos a los recién casados una calurosa bienvenida?

—Kagome, nada me haría más feliz —sonrió la recién llegada— también hay que dejar en claro nuestras felicitaciones por tal hazaña.

Ambas mujeres miraron a los hombres con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa diabólica y unos ojos chispeantes por la emoción de lo que iba a suceder.

—Idiota, —susurró Sesshomaru sin quitar su vista del par de mujeres.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó, con una expresión intranquila que demostraba lo que sentía en ese instante, todavía mirando a las dos mujeres acercarse lentamente.

—Como últimas palabras quiero decirte que eres la persona increíblemente más estúpida e inútil que he conocido y para morir jamás hubiera pedido a alguien como tú.

—Debo decir lo mismo, animal, debo decir lo mismo...

Bueno, hemos llegado al final de esta historia ¿que no sabemos qué pasará? ¿Cómo Rin y Kagome desquitarán su enojo en contra de los dos "esposos"? Debo decirles que no es necesario decirlo. O más bien, nos da flojera decirles, así que mejor imaginen lo que quieran y todos felices. Fin.


End file.
